Wookiee Warrior
Resistance Rebel Alliance |bp = 2,000 (on Strike and Blast) 3,000 |health = 350 |weapon = Bowcaster |abilities = *Thermal Imploder *Overload *Fortify}} The Wookiee Warrior is a Reinforcement unit for the , the Rebel Alliance, and the Resistance in DICE's . Overview The Wookiee Warrior is equipped with a Bowcaster and three offensive abilities. Its role in the Battlefront II metagame is to dish out large amounts of damage to enemy teams, capable of ripping through infantry. While its Bowcaster is incredibly powerful, it is held back by a slower rate of fire - forcing it to often take cover and strategically attack enemies as opposed to advancing with brute force. Its three abilities all assist in this role, each helping in gunfights and other close-quarters combat. Appearance juan esparza cojemos? The Wookiee Warrior is a Wookiee pigmented in various shades of brown. Its nose is stubby with large nostrils, its eyes beady. The Wookiee itself is clad in shoulder and body-based armour, notably resembling the Wookiee Tarfful from Revenge of the Sith. Abilities *'Thermal Imploder:' A powerful grenade with a large explosive radius, high damage output, albeit a longer detonate time. *'Overload' (formerly "Frenzy"):' Adds a further two blaster bolts to the Wookiee Warrior's Bowcaster and increases its rate of fire, while also drastically decreasing movement speed. Firing each shot will decrease its duration. *'Fortify: Increases the player's current health by 175. Tips *Strong against: all standard infantry at close range *Weak against: lightsaber-wielding Heroes, starfighters, and long-range fights Usage Being equipped with the Bowcaster, the Wookiee Warrior is capable of one-shot killing all Specialist, Assault, and Officer infantry should one of its bolts be hitting the head - although it is strictly limited to close range incursions, losing its effectiveness at range. Its three offensive abilities - Thermal Imploder, Overload, and Fortify - are all capable of providing adequate offensive support to the team and ripping through infantry - and even certain Heroes. When aiming, the horizontal blaster bolts on the Bowcaster will instead become vertical, making it more powerful as it will now perfectly spread across an enemy's hitbox. It is advised that the player aims as much as possible, although hip firing (as to leave the blaster bolts horizontal) can be used to hit multiple enemies at once, and is slightly more mobile than aiming. Abilities *Thermal Imploder: due to its high damage albeit slower detonation time, the Thermal Imploder is useful for weakening pursuing Heroes or picking off infantry. Notably, throwing the grenade right behind you - as to block the way for pursuers - can be a good way to get into cover quickly and heal. Its longer detonation time grants it a better range, as it is less likely to detonate mid-air and more on-target, forcing longer-range attackers to move while it detonates. *Overload: increasing the number of blaster bolts on the Bowcaster in its duration and drastically decreasing movement speed, Overload should be used to swiftly pick off infantry when the player is low on health. When aiming, it can notably two-shot kill most Heroes should all of its bolts hit, giving the Wookiee Warrior the potential to two-shot kill (and defeat) Heroes. *Fortify: by adding 175 health to the player, Fortify is best used when weakened or being attacked, allowing the player to sustain more hits. This is especially useful when fighting a Hero. Load out Enforcer Training is by far the most useful Star Card for use on the Wookiee Warrior, giving it bonus health upon defeating an enemy, negating its rather slow health regeneration. In addition, this allows the player to plough through multiple enemies at any given time, augmenting its ability to kill hordes of enemies. Battle Hardened is particularly useful too, allowing the Wookiee Warrior to take more hits. Should this Star Card be of Epic rarity, it will increase the player's health by 20%, giving it 420 health, again assisting it with killing groups of enemies. Battle Hardened synergises well with Enforcer Training, as the latter negates the drawback in having a slower health regeneration on Battle Hardened. Survivalist is helpful for negating its slower health regeneration, benefited by the Wookiee Warrior's ability to sufficiently escape and cover from enemies. Explosives Expert increases the area of effect on the Wookiee Warrior's Thermal Imploder. This makes it a more potent threat to defeat a larger group of enemies, but over the above Star Cards, it is far more situational, especially on smaller game modes like Blast and Strike where the Wookiee Warrior is more prevalent. Expert Weapon Handling increases the duration of Overload, helpful for fighting Heroes, but, due to the temporary nature of Overload, can be a waste of a slot. Counters While the Specialist class stands no chance against the Wookiee Warrior in closer ranges, its powerful sniper rifles and ranged potency make it a threat to the Wookiee Warrior at longer distances. The Heavy class - particularly when using the Combat Shield - can deal large amounts of damage to the Wookiee Warrior, and, as its Bowcaster is dependent on hitting powerful shots due to its low rate of fire, breaking through shields can be difficult, as all variants require two shots to be destroyed by the Bowcaster, and the Heavy itself requires another two, even with headshots. Assuming you hit all of your shots, the Heavy class is still equipped to put a decent dent - or, perhaps, even kill - the Wookiee Warrior. The best response thereto is to use the Overload ability. Simply overwhelming the Wookiee Warrior can be done, too, as the Bowcaster requires good accuracy due to its slower rate of fire. Missing shots can make it vulnerable to getting picked off by opposing infantry. Lightsaber-wielding Heroes are able to stun the player with their powerful lightsaber blows, meaning, should the player be cornered or otherwise, they can be outmatched at close range. The likes of Aerial reinforcements can pick the Wookiee Warrior off due to their fast movement, making it difficult for the player to get a strong hit on them. Trivia *While Wookiees were shown fighting for the Galactic Republic as early as Pandemic Studios' Star Wars: Battlefront, this is the first time they are actually playable in the Clone Wars era, as opposed to just being AI support. Updates 1.0 Patch *A glitch involving the Wookiee Warrior's Overload ability was patched. **Before, manually putting the ability in cooldown would reset the ability, allowing it to be used again immediately. Gallery Further reading * Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Reinforcement units Category:Galactic Republic (DICE) Category:Rebel Alliance (DICE) Category:Resistance Category:Enforcer units